Malam di Perpustakaan
by BoltScarhead
Summary: Gimana kalo Hermione punya adik? Dan adiknya pacaran sama si Pangeran Slytherin? Want to know more? Just read it! And don't forget to leave a comment!


Malam di Perpustakaan

Malam yang dingin, seharusnya aku berada di ruang rekreasi menghangatkan diri. Bukannya di perpustakaan mencari bahan tugas . Walaupun aku sering disebut kutu buku oleh banyak orang, aku berbeda dengan kakakku, Hermione. Yap. Aku adalah Sarah Granger. Adik Hermione Granger. Sekarang aku memasuki tahun kelimaku di Hogwarts. Berbeda 1 tahun dengan Hermione. Aku hanya suka membaca, tidak lebih. Berbeda dengan Hermione yang memang benar-benar terobsesi dengan buku.

" , masih lamakah?" Tanya Madam Pince dengan tidak sabar.

"Sepertinya masih Madam." Kataku dengan rasa bersalah.

"Yasudah, kau punya kunci cadangannya kan? Aku mau tidur."

"Iya Madam, maaf yah." Madam Pince pun beranjak pergi.

Aku memang punya kunci cadangan perpustakaan. Madam Pince memberikannya padaku dan Hermione karna kami sering berada larut malam di perpustakaan.

"Fiuh, akhirnya selesai juga. Sebaiknya aku segera ke ruang rekreasi." Kataku sambil melihat jam yang ternyata sudah menunjukan pukul 12 malam.

Aku segera beranjak untuk keluar menuju ruang rekreasi. Tiba-tiba saat melewati area terlarang aku melihat bayangan orang yang sedang mebaca di dalam. Aku yang penasaran segera mengintip. Sebagai prefek aku harus menghukum anak yang masuk ke area terlarang itu.

Aku makin mendekat untuk mengintip, aku tidak bisa melihat wajah anak itu dengan jelas karena dia membelakangiku. Tiba-tiba dia pun membalikkan badannya. Aku terkejut karena ternyata dia adalah Draco Malfoy. Slytherin tahun keenam dan juga seorang prefek.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini Malfoy?!"

"Kau sendiri sedanmg apa Granger?" dia membalasnya dengan terkejut.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya padamu. Sedang apa kamu di area terlarang? Kalau aku memang sering berada larut malam disini untuk mengerjakan pr. Tanya saja Madam Pince. Apa kamu punya izin?"

"Bukan urusanmu Granger." Jawabnya dengan ketus. Dia pun segera beranjak keluar perpustakaan.

"Hei! Aku belum selesai denganmu! Dengar yah, aku bisa melaporkanmua ke karna kamu telah memasuki area terlarang tanpa izin!"

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Aku bilang ini bukan urusanmu! Kau sama menyebalkannya dengan kakakmu dan teman-temannya itu! Dasar darah lumpur kotor!"

"Berani-beraninya kau!" aku pun menangis dan langsung menamparnya karna terkejut dia mengatakan hal itu padaku. Aku kira dia tidak akan pernah mengatakan hal itu lagi.

Aku segera berlari meninggalkan dia yang terpaku melihat reaksiku. Sesampainya di ruang rekreasi aku segera menuju ke kamarku. Ternyata Ginny masih belum tidur dan dia melihatku memasuki kamar sambil menangis.

"Sarah, ada apa? Kok kamu menangis?" Tanya Ginny khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok."

"Ayo, cerita padaku. Siapa tahu aku bisa membantu."

"Baiklah, ini gara-gara si Malfoy itu."

"Draco Malfoy? Memangnya dia kenapa?"

Aku pun menceritakan semuanya dari aku sedang mengerjakan pr di perpustakaan, sampai aku menamparnya dan berlari kesini.

"Yaampun Sar, dia mengataimu seperti itu? Tega sekali dia. Dia telah mengatai Hermione seperti itu di tahun kedua mereka. Aku kira dia tidak akan mengatai orang lain seperti itu lagi."

"Iya Gin, aku juga terkejut."

"Yasudah, tidak penting kamu memikirkan orang seperti dia. Mentang-mentang dia darah murni beraninya dia mengataimu seperti itu." Hibur Ginny dengan mimik yang lucu sehingga aku pun tertawa.

"Kau juga darah murni tau…"

"Iya, tapi kan aku tidak seperti itu. Aku kan darah penghianat. Hehe."

Kami pun akhirnya tertawa tak henti-henti selama 1 jam. Setelah merasa capek kami pun memutuskan untuk tidur. Keesokan harinya…

"Hei Sar, bagaimana? Sudah baikan?"

"Pagi juga Gin, baik kok. Wah, sudah jam segini ak mandi dulu yah nanti terlambat lagi. Hari ini pelajaran pertama kan?'

"Yap, ayo cepat. Aku sudah lapar nih."

Selesai mandi aku segera turun ke ruang rekreasi untuk menemui Ginny. Kami pun langsung turun ke aula untuk sarapan. Tiba-tiba saat aku dan Ginny sedang berjalan menuju kelas PTIH,

"Pagi Granger. Bisa bicara denganmu sebentar?" sapa seseorang dibelakangku.

"Apa maumu Malfoy?" aku membalasnya dengan ketus. Ternyata dia adalah Draco Malfoy.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan. Bisa ikut aku sebentar?"

"Oke, tapi cepatlah." Aku menyetujuinya dan mengikutinya ke pinggir koridor yang agak gelap.

"Ngg, begini aku mau minta maaf soal kemarin." Dia berkata dengan agak gugup.

"Hah? Minta maaf? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Seorang Draco Malfoy meminta maaf pada seorang darah lumpur sepertiku?"

"Tidak, kamu tidak salah dengar kok. Sebenarnya selama ini aku diam-diam menyukaimu. Kamu itu beda sama kakak kamu, si Hermione itu."

Aku terkejut mendengar pernyataanya yang tiba-tiba itu. Seorang Draco Malfoy menyukaiku? Well, kalo harus jujur sih aku juga sebenarnya menyukainya. Siapa sih yang tidak suka sama laki-laki tampan, kaya, jago Quidditch, pintar lagi?

"Sarah? Kok kamu malah bengong? Bagaimana? Kamu mau jadi pacarku?" Tanya Draco mengagetkanku.

"Err, kamu serius?"

"Iya, aku serius."

"Emm, aku sebenarnya juga suka sama kamu. Tapi karna sikapmu yang suka menjaili para Gryffindor dan suka mengganggu kakakku dan teman-temannya membuatku ilfeel padamu."

"Iya, aku minta maaf tentang itu. Habisnya mereka menyebalkan, apalagi si Potty Potter itu."

"Oke, aku mau kamu berjanji untuk tidak mengganggu anak-anak Gryffindor kalau kamu mau aku jadi pacar kamu. Bagaimana deal?"

"Mmm, baiklah deal. Tapi, aku mau hubungan kita disembunyikan dulu."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Mmm, orang tuaku pasti tidak akan senang kalau mereka tahu tentang ini." Jawab Draco agak gugup.

"Oke, aku ke kelas dulu yah. Ini pelajaran ."

"Oke, bye. Sampai nanti yah."

Kami pun berpisah. Saat aku mengok ke belakang aku melihat dia sedang loncat-loncat tak karuan. Aku hanya tertawa geli melihat tingkahnya yang kekanakkan itu. Ternyata dibalik sikapnya yang dingin dan cuek, dia mempunyai sisi yang kekanakkan juga.

"Hei Sar, apa yang ingin dia bicarakan denganmu?" Ginny bertanya dengan penasaran.

"Hah, tidak kok. Dia hanya memohon padaku untuk tidak memberitahukan siapa-siapa tentang peristiwa kemarin."

"Oh, begitu, dasar Malfoy. Sudahlah ayo kta ke kelas. Kita sudah hamper terlambat untuk kelas PTIH."

kami meneruskan berjalan ke kelas PTIH. Maaf yah Gin, aku terpaksa berbohong padamu karna aku sudah berjanji pada Draco untuk merahasiakan hubungan ini dari siapapun. Tapi, aku masih tidak percaya aku skarang sedang pacaran dengan seorang Draco Malfoy. Seorang Granger dan seorang Malfoy. Siapa yang akan menduganya?


End file.
